thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Clothes Minded
Clothes Minded was the fourth episode of the second season. It originally aired on Disney Channel on January 1, 2004. Plot Principal Lawler creates a new school policy requiring students to wear uniforms. Raven tries her best to protest against the uniforms and rallies the whole school. Unfortunately for Raven, the next day reveals that Chelsea and Eddie managed to get them all to forget about it. That lands Raven in detention for starting the protest, where she finds that only Alana, Muffy and Loca supported her. So Raven temporarily joins their group, until they want her to help frame Chelsea and Eddie for stealing. Meanwhile, Lionel gets a credit card, and Cory goes over the limit with it. Cast *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Tanya Baxter *Adrienne Bailon as Alana *Andrea Edwards as Loca *Ashley Drane as Muffy *Frankie Ryan Manriquez as William *Wesley Mann as Mr. Lawler *Matthew A. Thomas as Strech *Niner Parikh as Delivery Man Trivia *This episode was first aired as part of the "That's So Raven" marathon under the name "First New That's So Raven Episode of 2004." *When Mr. Lawler is calling out names for uniform pickup, he calls out the name "Pearman" (which is Raven-Symone's actual last name). *In the beginning of the episode, Eddie is wearing the same shirt he wore in "Saving Psychic Raven." Goofs *Cory says he can’t afford all the stuff he bought using the credit card he got in the mail; however, his dad says in one episode that Cory has “never spent a dime of his birthday money since he was born.” *When Alana is putting the cheese wrapper in Eddie and Chelsea's locker in Raven's vision, you can see that it's been taken by someone from the inside of the locker. *You can see knee pads on Raven's knees when she is scooting along the vent. *When Loca is standing on Raven to push Alana up in the vent to plant the cheese, if you look close, you can see that her feet are not on Raven's back, but rather on a flat surface that must have been erased by the computer. Quotes :Mr. Lawler (after Raven falls out of the air vent): Miss Baxter, dropping from the ceiling is strictly prohibited. ---- :Chelsea: Man, it's always hard to watch a good girl go biz-zad. ---- :Eddie (about the new school uniform): I never told ya'll this, but I hate my knees! :Raven: And you know what? You shouldn't have to show 'em. :Chelsea: Yeah. And we shouldn't have to look at them. ---- :[After Raven has a vision] :Raven: Hey Alana, you're not thinking about putting the wrapper in Eddie and Chelsea's lockers trying to frame them are you? :Alana: No, we were just gonna put them in the trash can, but we like your idea so much better! :Raven: (grunts) I did it again! Look, Alana. My friends had nothing to do with this! :Alana: Oh, I know. You are cold, girl! ---- :[When Raven, Alana, Muffy and Loca are walking down the hallway together] :Chelsea: Rae! :Raven: Chelsea! :Eddie: Raven! :Loca: Eddie! (punches Eddie) :Eddie': Oh, Loca! :Alana: Muffy! :Muffy: Alana feels that this name thing should stop, like now! :Chelsea (about Raven's re-designed school uniform): Wow, Rae, you look fantastic! :Raven: Thank you, I know I do, I know. Why don't you? :Chelsea: Right, the protest. Funny story. Thought about it, bad idea. :Raven: Then why didn't you call me Chels? :Chelsea: Yeah, again. Thought about it, bad idea. Oh, Rae. I just... I didn't want you to get mad. :Raven: Really? :Chelsea: Yeah. :Raven: Well, how do you think I feel now? :Chelsea: Oh, come on, Rae. That was exactly the kind of reaction I was trying to avoid! :[Eddie walks by Raven & Chelsea wearing his uniform] :Raven (to Eddie): And what's your excuse, lil' nasty knees? :Eddie: Chels called me and told me it was off. :Chelsea: And he took it very well. That's all I'm saying. 204 204